The invention relates to display mode management, and particularly to mode support systems and methods that dynamically edit supported display modes.
Generally, VBIOS (Video Basic Input/Output System) comprises several display modes to support display devices. To change a current display mode of a display device, a computer system can query and update a supported display mode from the VBIOS via an OS (Operating System) or a driver.
To remove specific display modes, additional program codes must be added to a driver to remove the specific display modes. However, if the computer system directly queries the supported display modes via the OS, but not through the driver, these specific display modes will appear, that will cause system inconsistency.
Alternatively, the VBIOS must be returned to the supplier for re-editing and compilation of the supported display modes. Since the delivery of VBIOS to the supplier is inconvenient and time-consuming, such conventional solution is impractical. Additionally, the combination of supported display modes is inflexible.